Of Duel Monsters and Bit Beasts
by Jadej.j
Summary: The Yugioh group start Beyblading and meet the Bladebreakers. Jou finds out he is the new master of a dark bit-beast. co-writen with Wingzero


Dramon: I have a brother?  
  
Dralcian: I'm your twins. -U  
  
Rei: Where's Wing?  
  
Dralcian: *falls over anime style*  
  
Jadej.j: -_________-;;;;;; Enjoy the fic.  
  
Dramon: ^^ They own nothing except for me.  
Tala paced around in the training room. Boris told him and the others to meet him there, but he was currently the only person in the room. 'Where are they? And what is so important?'  
  
The others ran into the room panting.  
  
"What took you so long? Boris could have discovered your late presence and you will be punished for it." Tala scolded the rest of his team. "This time, I won't report you as long as you try to arrive on time. Understand?"  
  
They nod to Tala. "Yes, sir."  
  
Boris had been delayed by several people, wanting to interview him about the loss to the Bladebreakers. Personally, he found it to be quite irritating and bothersome. He had better things to do than to entertain those idiots. He walked into the training room and inspected the boys at they stood at attention.  
  
Demolition Boys stood still and waited for Boris to speak to them.  
  
"Boys, we are on our way to Japan," Boris paced back and forth in front of them. "We are going to find out, how the Bladebreakers defeated us at the Russian Tournament. We should have had the edge on them."  
  
"Yes, Sir!" The Demolition Boys snapped to full attention.  
  
"Bryan, I want you to spy on Rei," Boris said, giving out his orders. "I want you to find out how he was able to withstand Falborg's attacks. Tala, keep an eye on Tyson. There must be something he's doing, that enabled him to win, despite your clear advantages. Spencer, you're to watch over Max. I don't see him as a current threat, but if he's training with the others, then he's bound to increase his strength as a blader. Ian, you're to keep surveillance over Kenny. Make sure we know what they know. As for Kai, I have no real concerns about him."  
  
"I have no problem watching Rei, Boris but are you sure Kai isn't a threat? He must have helped the others in some way? Kai knew us." Bryan looked at Boris.  
  
"I have Kai, where I want him," Boris said with a cold smirk. "That is why I'm not worried about him. The others however are an unknown factor in my master plan. I don't want them to be interfering."  
  
Bryan bowed to Boris. "Yes Sir."  
  
"I want you four to be ready by 17:00 hours," Boris said turning his back to them. "Our helicopter will be leaving for Russia. If you are late, be expecting a harder training session when we return."  
  
"I understand sir," Tala said solemnly.  
  
"Yes Sir!" Bryan, Ivan and Spencer shouted.  
  
"You have two hours to get ready," Boris said heading towards the door. "I expect you to be at the helicopter pad and not a second later."  
  
The Demolition Boys then left the room to go to their own rooms and get ready.  
  
Two hours later, the demolition boys were waiting at the helicopter pad. Their luggage was being hauled onto the copter by the other workers. Boris had specifically told the pilot to be there ahead of the Demolition Boys, but he was nowhere in sight. He was starting to become really impatient.  
  
The man rushed out onto the pad. He was still dressing. "I'm not the one you wanted sir. That pilot became sick sir." The man rushed into the helicopter.  
  
Boris shook his head. "Good help is so hard to find these days."  
  
The demolition boys headed inside the helicopter and prepared for the pilot to take off. Boris followed behind his team. The helicopter took off and headed for Japan.  
  
In Japan Jou was playing with a beyblade.  
  
Yami was in his soul room. He was studying a beyblade that his aibou had bought.  
  
Ryou meanwhile watched Jou and Yugi practice with their beyblades.  
  
Seto had to finish his work at Kaiba corporations so he didn't have time to try out his new beyblade.  
  
Jou had been having headaches for some reason. He watched his beyblade hit Yugi's beyblade. "I'm going to get ya Yugi." He smiled and rubbed his forehead again.  
  
Yami suddenly appeared next to his aibou. "These beyblades are strange; yet, it seems a challenge to figure them out."  
  
"Don't worry," Ryou smiled. "You'll get the hang of using your beyblades in no time. Yami, I would think you would be the first one to master it like you did with the dungeon dice."  
  
"Um, thanks for the support," Yami said.  
  
Bakura came from behind Ryou. "Weird things. Why play with these things?"  
  
"You haven't gotten me yet Jou." Yugi smiled.  
  
"Because they're a challenge," Ryou answered his yami. "Besides, haven't you heard of bit beasts?"  
  
"What are they?" Yami asked, taking his eyes away from the game.  
  
"They are mythical creatures with enormous amounts of power," Ryou explained. "They usually control an element or two, like the ones they had during the beyblade tournaments. The Bladebreakers, White Tigers, All Starz, Majestics, and Demolition Boys each possess a bit beast."  
  
"I see." Bakura smirk. "Something like shadow beasts?" Bakura watched the blades.  
  
"I don't know about shadow beasts, but according to legend there are two powerful bit beasts," Ryou said thoughtfully. "Rumors are said that they control the elements of life and death, though these are only myths. No one knows if they are true or even if they exists. The history, on these bit beasts, is vague."  
  
Yami raised a brow. "Life and death you say?"  
  
Ryou nodded his head. 'Maybe I shouldn't have told them about it.'  
  
"Ya learn that from your father, Ryou?" Jou looked at the pair of white hair teens.  
  
Yugi looked at Ryou. "Really Ryou?"  
  
"As I said, these are only legends," Ryou replied. "No, I have come across a few books while my father and I moved around. I borrowed them from a friend, but I do have a book on them at my house."  
  
Jou rubbed his head again. "Man what is going on...My head..." He sank to the ground.  
  
"Jou!!!" Yugi hurried over to his friend while Bakura just stare at the pair.  
  
Ryou rushed over to Jou. "I don't the heat is affecting him." He glanced over towards Yami, who had a shocked expression. "What do you suppose it could be?"  
  
Yami blinked a few times, before responding. "I don't feel any shadow powers, so it can't be from the millennium items. Other than that, I have no clue what is happening to him."  
  
"There these voices in my head..." Jou held his head. "I don't understand them..." Honey eyes blinked.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami. "Are you sure, Yami?" He gave a worried look to his darker half "I don't feel any shadow's powers around either?"  
  
Bakura look around the park.  
  
The Bladebreakers were heading towards the park, for some training.  
  
"Lighten up Kai, it's not the end of the world if we don't train for an entire day," Tyson grumbled.  
  
"Maybe we should take a rest?" Kenny suggested.  
  
"Maybe...but I want to see if you really have taken the lessons to heart." Kai kept walking his white scar wave in the wind.  
  
Max bounced beside Tyson. "Come on guys let's see if we find any other bladers around."  
  
Rei followed behind the group. Something wasn't right and he could hear Driger warning him of something. His gaze went from each team member and sighed.  
  
"Sure, I'll race you there," Tyson said, taking off.  
  
Kenny shook his head. Sometimes Tyson tended to speak before he thinks things through.  
  
"Guys? I think whatever is making my head pound is coming over here." Jou looked over to the path.  
  
Bakura looked over where Jou was looking. "I don't sense any thing?"  
  
Yugi hug Jou. "Yami what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know," Yami said, shaking his head.  
  
Tyson raced towards the park and nearly ran into Bakura as he rounded the corner. "What gives?!?"  
  
Rei heard the commotion and rushed past Kai and towards the area, where the others where worried over Jou. He glanced at them, wondering what was wrong with the blonde.  
  
Bakura growled and picked up the boy. "Who the hell are you?" His ring glowed.  
  
Max froze. "Hey put my team mate down." Jou turned white.  
  
"Calm down Bakura." Yugi looked at Yami again.  
  
Suddenly a blue storm dragon emerged from his beyblade and attacked Bakura. "Dragoon!" Its owner cried out.  
  
Yami was completely stunned at the sight.  
  
Rei's eyes widened. "This is definitely not good."  
  
The ring glowed and a card. "Don't do it Bakura. That kid didn't mean to run into you." Jou tried to stand up.  
  
"..." Yugi remained quiet.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Kai came into the clearing. "Dragoon stand down at once!!!" He frowned.  
  
The blue dragon looked over at Kai, before going back into his blade. He learned the hard way, never to mess with Kai, especially when he was already ticked off.  
  
"Who are you?" Rei asked the strange people.  
  
"I'm Yugi." The small teen pointed to himself. "This is Jou." He moved closer to his blonde haired friend. "Do you know what is going on?" Violet eyes look into golden cat eyes.  
  
Bakura put away the card and his ring stop glowing. "You are forgiven for how." He growled and moved closer to Ryou.  
  
"I'm Rei," Rei started to introduce the team. "The one with the scarf is Kai, our team captain. Over there is Tyson with Max. Chief's our technical expert. We're the Bladebreakers."  
  
"Wow, the world champion beyblade team?" Ryou asked, with wide eyes.  
  
Jou look at the Bladebreakers. His head hurt more. "So what brings you to our small town of Domino."  
  
Yami in the meantime was sitting on a rock, trying to figure out what was wrong with Jou.  
  
"Could you tell your friends to stop shouting...It's hurting my head." Jou shook his head.  
  
Yugi rubbed Jou's arm. "What do you mean by that Jou?"  
  
Bakura kept his eyes on Tyson. Max looked at the teens and wondered why two pairs of boys look alike. Kai keep his eyes on Jou.  
  
Rei narrowed his eyes. 'He must be hearing our bit beasts. Not to mention me, if I talk that way.'  
  
~Can you hear me?~ Rei send out in a general direction.  
  
Jou blinked and looked at Rei. "What is going on?" His body shook. "Please tell me what is going on?"  
  
~So you can hear me.~ Rei had an amused look on his face.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ryou asked looking between Rei and Jou.  
  
"That's what I would like to know," Yami said, getting up from where he was sitting and acknowledging the others' presence.  
  
Jou slowly nodded. "Ya I can, but how?" Honey eyes blinked.  
  
Yugi stood up and hurried over to Yami. "Do you know what is going on?" He looked at his yami.  
  
Kai glared at Rei and then at Jou.  
  
Rei gave a questioning look at Kai. ~What is it?~  
  
"I have no clue what's going on, but I'm going to find out," Yami said with confidence, as he tried to make sense out of all this mess.  
  
Yugi looked at the group that had just showed up just as Jou's head started to hurt badly.  
  
"What did you do to Jou?"  
  
Jou looked at the group too. "So who is Driger?"  
  
Bakura gripped Ryou. He didn't like where this was leading too.  
  
Kai glared at Jou even more.  
  
"Driger is my bit beast," Rei said, not taking his eyes off of Kai. ~Kai, please tell me what's wrong.~  
  
Ryou glanced at his yami. (What is it?)  
  
Yami glanced towards the others, carefully observing them and making sure that his friends were alright.  
  
Kenny raised a brow. "What is it Dizzi?"  
  
The laptop spoke. "It seems that blonde can hear us."  
  
((I'm not sure Ryou...Not sure at all but something going to happen.))  
  
Jou shook and suddenly bolted from everyone.  
  
Kai ran after the blonde.  
  
Yugi was still in shock. "Jou?!?!" The small boy followed Kai after Jou.  
  
Maxed looked at the others "Should we go after them?"  
  
Rei used his tiger speed to run after his team captain and Jou. Since he was faster, he ran past the smaller tri-colored hair boy.  
  
Yami disappeared into his soul room, knowing that Yugi wouldn't stop until he caught up with his best friend. Also, he didn't feel like running all over town to look for his hikari, when he can simply go to his soul room and reappear wherever Yugi was.  
  
"What do you think Einstein?" Dizzi quipped.  
  
"I think that is a yes," Kenny spoke up while shutting his laptop and silencing his bit beast.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Tyson asked as he charged after their team mates with the other two behind him.  
  
Jou was back up against a tree as Kai glare down the blonde. "Stop it. Stop shouting in my head."  
  
Kai slammed his hand against the tree. "What are you then?"  
  
Rei tried to calm down his team captain, but he wasn't getting anywhere.  
  
Yugi just caught up as Kai slammed his hand against the tree.  
  
Bakura went into the Ring so Ryou could catch up with the others.  
  
Ryou turned and ran after the Bladebreakers. He knew he wouldn't be able to catch up, but he was going to try.  
  
Jou was turning white. "I don't know...I..."  
  
"Stop it." Yugi came up behind Kai and pull on the white scarf. Kai turned and glared at Yugi.  
  
Max came just to see Yugi pull on Kai's scarf.  
  
"Kai, calm down," Rei said, trying not to upset his team captain. "Maybe this is all new for him and he's scared?" He glanced over at the pale blonde.  
  
"That boy is going to get it," Tyson said, panting. "No one touches Kai and goes away uninjured."  
  
Kenny was out of breath and clutching his laptop as if his very life depended on it.  
  
"Get out of my head!!!" Jou sank to the ground. His breath was coming short and fast.  
  
Kai looked at Yugi and then at Jou. He backed off. ~So, Rei what do we do about him?~  
  
~About the blonde or the short kid?~ Rei asked while glancing back and forth between the two aforementioned boys.  
  
Max looked at Tyson. "That new? Kai not hitting the boy."  
  
Tyson shrugged. "That's our team captain for you. He's something alright."  
  
~The blonde. I think a bit-beast is trying to reach him...for some reason.~ Kai look at the group. "If you want your friend to get better you must leave him with me and Rei." He looked at Yugi.  
  
/Yami should we trust him?/ Yugi looked at Jou. The blond was slowly claming down.  
  
//Well, it doesn't look like we have much of a choice. We don't know what is going on with him and maybe they do. Let Jou decide.//  
  
/Okay Yami but if he does something to Jou...I let you do your worse.../ Yugi let go of the scarf. "Okay but please don't hurt him."  
  
"The rest of the team and I will make sure that he's safe," Rei promised the smaller tri-colored hair boy.  
  
"I'll be okay, Yugi." Jou smiled at his friend.  
  
The small teen nodded. "Shout when you done." Yugi slowly walked away.  
  
Kai looked down at Jou. "So what are you?"  
  
Jou shook his head. "I don't know what you are asking about..."  
  
"Maybe it would help him if we explained a little about ourselves," Rei informed his team captain. He sighed, before glancing towards their other team mates. "However, the others don't know about our unique abilities."  
  
"Tyson, Max, Chief can you talk to Yugi and his other friends for a moment." Kai shook. "Please." Max eyes almost popped out. "Sure Kai...be right back."  
  
"Um okay," Tyson said nervously scratching his head. "Hey Yugi, you wanna battle?" He ran over towards the others with his beyblade and launcher in his hands.  
  
Kenny nodded and quickly followed Tyson. He needed to gather information on Tyson's beyblade, since he upgraded it last night along with Rei's beyblade.  
  
Yugi nodded. "Oh here Jou. Your blade." He handed Jou his black beyblade. "Thanks Yug." The small teen then left the area.  
  
Kai looked at Rei. "So what do you think on this?" He pointed at Jou.  
  
"He could be one of us, but I also heard there is another group of people," Rei said thoughtfully. "That we need to take in account."  
  
"I have no idea what the two of you are talking about. Ever since I got this beyblade I had head arches."  
  
Kai looked at Jou again. "Stay there for a moment." He pulled Rei to the side.  
  
Jou curried up and sat against the tree. He kept his eyes on the pair.  
  
"What is it?" Rei asked after he was pulled to the side.  
  
"Don't you feel it?" Kai motioned towards Jou.  
  
Rei narrowed his eyes and concentrated on Jou. 'What is it? It feels like a dark energy, coming from him, but it can't be. I wonder if it is him or he has a bit beast of his own........... Wait, he said that he had been getting headaches after he received his beyblade, so that must mean he has a bit beast.' "I feel darkness. I think it is coming from his bit beast."  
  
"And him. I don't think he knows he has a bit beast but something about him has brought a dark bit-beast to him." Kai glanced at Rei. "I just hope it doesn't take control of him."  
  
"I know," Rei said, glancing over at Jou and then Kai. "I hope he isn't like Black Dranzer." He shuddered at the thought. "I wonder if it could be the legendary black dragon."  
  
"If is that we might have some trouble with it. I'm going to ask that boy a question." Kai walked over to the boy. "Is your soul dark?"  
  
Jou looked up at Kai. "What do you mean?"  
  
Rei walked behind Kai. "He wants to know if you have dark powers. Each bit beast usually has at least one element in which their abilities and powers are based on. We can sense a dark feeling, radiating off of you, but we don't know if it is you or a bit beast you're currently in possession of."  
  
Jou looked at the ground. "Figures...beaten, almost rape...and beer pore down my throat." "So what is it?" Honey eyes look up again. Kai was taken back.  
  
Rei stood there. His mind was racing with several thoughts. ~Dramon, is it you?~  
  
The black dragon yawned. ~What is it? I'm trying to catch some zees here.~  
  
Jou shook again. "What's that?"  
  
Kai rolled his red eyes. ~Damn you Dramon. You're giving a boy a head ache."  
  
~What do you expect me to do? He doesn't pay attention to what I'm saying. Keeps on saying that he's a nut case or something.~ Dramon huffed from his bit piece.  
  
~Because he doesn't know what a bit-beast is.~ Kai cross his arms.  
  
~Just great. I had to end up with an incompetent master. I wonder how my younger brother is doing with his master or even if he has one.~ Dramon grumbled.  
  
~That isn't nice of you to say that.~ Rei scolded the black dragon, who rolled his eyes.  
  
~He should have known about us, when he bought his first beyblade.~ Dramon retorted. ~Anyways, I'm going to resume taking my nap.~  
  
~No you don't you are coming out and meeting your master.~ Kai growled. ~This is like the past you know.~  
  
Jou thought for a moment. ~If I done something wrong...I'm sorry.~ He looked at the pair.  
  
Dramon rolled his eyes again. ~Oh wonderful, now I have a weak master. Why do I always get the short end of the stick? And no, I don't feel like coming out. If he wants to meet me so badly, then he should come in here.~  
  
~He does remind me of Black Dranzer, but he doesn't have the same ego or lust for power.~ Rei thought. ~They pretty much have the same personalities.~  
  
~That black chicken doesn't have anything on me.~ Dramon scowled. ~Don't even compare me to that worthless bird. I can kill him with my lethal attack in less than a second.~  
  
Jou growled. ~Not my fault. No one cares...I tried to speak about my problems but do they listen...I just haven't told Yugi yet...he's too much like an angel to bring into my dark world.~ Jou stood up. ~I'm at this beyblading. No one told me I would get some stuck up bit-beast!!!~  
  
Kai smirked at Jou reaction. ~I don't think he like your talk about himself, Dramon.~  
  
~Like I care. I'm one of the most powerful bit beast in the world so it would make sense for me to have a powerful master, but noooooo, I had to get stuck with a weakling, who doesn't know a bit beast from a duel monster.~ Dramon snorted.  
  
Rei shook his head and sighed. They were getting nowhere with this.  
  
~It's not my fault I was raise on Duel Monsters, in this life and the past life...~ Jou growled.  
  
~As I recall, bit beasts have been around longer than duel monsters.~ Dramon scowled. ~We've been here long before those Egypt became a nation so there!~  
  
~Back then I was just a slave okay...I don't know much about what happen back then..~ Jou sighed.  
  
Dramon stayed in silence before responding. ~You think that is worse? My first master was a powerful mage, who wanted to control life and death. He used his magic to alter me and my brother to become what we are today. When we were young, we were his slaves until we ganged up against him and ran away. Ever since then, people have been hunting the both of us so we can't be in the same place. I haven't seen my little brother for a few millennia.~  
  
~I miss my little sister a lot too...You might of not seen your brother for a longer time but I know that feeling...~ Jou shook his head. "I'm not that bad am I?" He looked at Kai and Rei.  
  
"I don't know." Kai looked at Jou.  
  
"You've just been in a bad situation," Rei said, trying to sound positive about the event.  
  
~................................................................ You have a sister?~ Dramon blinked.  
  
~Damn straight I do. Mom took her away when she spilt from my father...~ Jou held back his tears. ~I miss her a lot...~  
  
~There isn't a day that passes when I think about my little brother and how he's doing.~ Dramon sighed. ~I wish I could protect him like I used to. When we were young, he used to be afraid of thunder so he would come into my room.~  
  
~I...I was able to save her eye sight. With Yugi's help. She's back with her mom now...I don't know when I see her again...~  
  
~You're still lucky. You know where you're little sister is. I have no clue where my brother is or if he's doing alright. I want to be able to be there when he calls for help, but I won't give up searching for him.~ Dramon said the last part with determination.  
  
Rei felt a warm and sad feeling coming from the black dragon. As a white tiger bit beast, he was able to sense other people's feelings. He was an empath.  
  
~Is there any way I can help to find him...~ Jou seemed to reach out to something. ~I want to help...~ He closed his honey eyes.  
  
Kai smirk. ~At least now you two have something in common... younger siblings...~  
  
~So it would seem that way.~ Dramon said thoughtfully. ~I've tried using our mental connection, but I can't connect with him anymore. He must be in hiding, so I wouldn't know where to start.~  
  
~Or it's the worse...~ Jou touch something. He rubbed it.  
  
Kai let out a breath. ~So you'll be nice to your master now, Dramon?~  
  
~Only if he listens to what I have to say instead of ignoring me.~ Dramon returned.  
  
~I try...just no more shouting...~ Jou rubbed his head.  
  
~That's fine with me.~ Dramon said.  
  
~At least, they're starting to get along,~ Rei sent to Kai only.  
  
"It's a start. Come on the others are no doubt wondering what we been talking about." Kai turned and walked back to the others.  
  
Jou nodded. "Okay."  
  
"They're probably beyblading," Rei said following his team captain. "Knowing Tyson, they might end up at a food stand or something. I hope their wallets can take a beating, cause he eats a lot."  
  
"They better be." Kai stormed towards where the others where.  
  
Jou looked at Kai. "Is he always like that?"  
  
"Pretty much," Rei sighed. "He has had a rough life. I would tell you but that's Kai's call."  
  
Yugi was blading against Tyson. Kai came into the clearing again. "How goes the training?"  
  
Jou was behind Kai. "Hey Yug, I'm going to be okay."  
  
"We're doing great, though I'm not using Dragoon cause Yugi doesn't have a bit beast," Tyson said, not taking his eyes away from the dish.  
  
"I've convinced him to work on his technique rather than relying to heavily on Dragoon's power," Kenny said, typing away on his laptop.  
  
"That a first." Kai smirk. Jou came up to Ryou. "You okay? We didn't mean to leave you or Bakura behind."  
  
Ryou was panting and wheezing as he leaned against a tree. "It's okay." He gasped.  
  
"Tyson seems to be getting better, when he trains without Dragoon," Kenny mentioned.  
  
Max smiled. "Tyson is learning that you don't always need a bit beast to win either."  
  
"I already knew that," Tyson grumbled.  
  
Jou and Yugi giggled. Bakura reappeared and smirked.  
  
Ryou collapsed onto the ground.  
  
Rei's sharp hearing heard Ryou fall to the ground and he was about to go over to the white haired boy.  
  
"Ryou." Bakura picked up his light. "Dame what's wrong?"  
  
"Sun............... exhaustion............... need water.................." Ryou gasped. He started seeing several colors.  
  
"He's dehydrated," Kenny spoke up after hearing Ryou.  
  
Jou moved over to his school bag. "Here's the pop might be warm but it's at least something wet." He brought over the can of pop.  
  
Bakura grabbed it from Jou. He opened it up and put against Ryou's lips.  
  
Ryou managed to drink some of it before laying his head on Bakura's shoulder. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
"Maybe you should take him inside," Yami suggested as he came out of his soul room. He heard the commotion and wanted to see if Ryou was alright. When he saw the white haired hikari asleep, he knew that he was going to be fine.  
  
"I put him in his soul room." The ring glow and Ryou went to his soul room. "I'll be going now. Better to take Ryou home." Bakura then left to go back to Ryou's home.  
  
"Bye tomb robber," Yami said before Bakura left.  
  
"Okay..." Kai shook his head. "So what to do with the new find of the dark bit-beast."  
  
"What's a bit beast?" Yami inquired.  
  
"A bit beast is a creature that wields an element as its power source," Rei sighed once again. "They are ancient creatures from the past and can take human form if they desired, but they can only come out for a certain length of time."  
  
"How do you know that?" Tyson asked, raising a brow.  
  
"I researched it unlike some people," Rei said, trying to cover up his mistake.  
  
"We all possess a bit beast...in our blades. It's seems your friend Jou pick one up as well. He didn't know it and it lead to his pain..." Kai shook his head at Rei.  
  
Rei nodded his head. "Not everyone has the ability to communicate with their bit beasts. It's a rare talent. The same could be said about unsealed bit beasts."  
  
"So where do these bit beasts come from?" Yami inquired, wanting to know more about these creatures.  
  
"We don't know," Rei replied. "It's been a mystery ever since the first people started writing."  
  
"Well any ways I have to get back home." Jou shook again. "Later.." He picked up his school bag. Yugi waved to Jou.  
  
"Bye and nice to meet you," Rei said, waving to Jou. He then proceeded to another dish before starting his training.  
  
Kenny began to update his database, since he upgraded Rei's beyblade. He was able to increase Driger's speed and agility, which made for a lethal combination when used in his tiger claw attack.  
  
~So what do you want to do about finding your brother?~ Jou spoke to the bit-beast.  
  
~I can take human form, without having to use up my energy.~ Dramon said thoughtfully. ~I haven't been sealed like the other bit beasts. If you're wondering how I managed that, I've been going in and out of this bit chip, while you weren't looking.~  
  
~Well I didn't realize I had you with me for a start.~ Jou smirk to himself. He came to his place. ~I hope he isn't home yet....~  
  
~Your father?~ Dramon tilted his head. ~In any case, if he is there, I can come out of here and beat the living daylights out of him or would you rather me kill him?~  
  
~You can't...the police would think I kill him...this isn't like the past.~ Jou lower his head. ~But you can knock him out cold.~  
  
~I suppose I could use one of my weaker attacks on him.~ Dramon mused. ~Still, wouldn't it be better if he wasn't here? I could make it look like an accident.~  
  
~He pays the bills...and where would I go if he was gone?~ Jou had reached the door to his place. He placed his ear to the door.  
  
~Fine. I have some gold stashed away in the mountains. I'm low maintenance so I am loaded with it, but as for a place, I don't have one.~ Dramon waited for Jou to answer him.  
  
Jou moved back from the door. ~I...~ Jou moved away from his so call home. He walked to a tree near by and sat down. ~Dramon...you would do that for me? I mean become my guardian. It's the law these days...to have someone look after the under-age...~  
  
~I guess so. It all depends on the courts. I'll probably have to get a job so that they can see I have income. Not to mention, I'll have to hack into their systems and create an identity for myself, but it is possible if we have the right connections. ~ Adark light came from Jou's beyblade and a black haired, red eyed teen emerged from it. He had spiked short hair.  
  
"If that works out...then." Jou shook. "I can't believe I'm thinking like that." Jou rub his head. "How about...making him pay for what he done to me...but that means everyone finds out about..." Jou grabbed his head again. "Dramon...what do you think...I should do?" Honey eyes looked into red eyes.  
  
Dramon crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "Well, we could always make your father suffer mentally, that way there are no physical marks on him. Both my brother and me have psychic abilities so I can make him forget you even existed. Not to mention your sister, if you want it that way."  
  
Jou moved to one side and pat the spot. "There are laws against what my father done to me. Do you think I should make him go to jail?"  
  
Dramon levitated himself and sat down next to Jou, but he was currently one foot off the ground hovering. "You're asking for a lot of advice, though I would think you know about the human legal system. You have to obtain enough evidence for it to warrant an arrest and trial. Your word isn't enough to prove what he's done to you. Maybe if you're place looked like a mess, then they would think twice, but you'll have to convince someone to come into your home while your father is away." 


End file.
